candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Cereal Sea
Cereal Sea 'is the forty-second episode of ''Candy Crush Saga. This is the sixth and last episode of World Seven. This episode was released on July 4, 2014. The champion title, awarded for earning all the stars, is '''Milky Marine. Story Before episode: ''' Whale: Boohoo! Someone help me! Tiffi: Hi there! What’s the matter? Whale: The sea is clogged up with trash, I can’t move! Tiffi: Don’t fret, I’ll take care of this! '''After episode: (Tiffi unclogs the sea) Whale: Whee! I'm free again! New Things *A new element, the Frog is introduced *After being absent from a long time, move and timed levels both return. Levels Cereal Sea contains levels 606-620. *'Easiest level:' *'Hardest level:' This episode breaks just about every trend that has been running up until this point. Moves Levels return for the first time in over thirty episodes, and Timed levels return for the first time in ten episodes. Another broken trend is the trend of Jelly levels being the last in the World. Level 620, the episode finale and world finale, is an Ingredient Drop level . This episode was also released on a Friday, which is almost unseen. It was also released outside of hours. There is also a total absence of Conveyor Belts, which also goes against the last five episodes. The only trends continued in this episode is the trend of a low number of Candy Order Levels, with only one being present, similar to Wafer Windmill, and the absence of Toffee Tornadoes. This episode contains 5 jelly levels , 4 moves levels , 4 ingredient levels , 1 timed level , and 1 candy order level . } | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | Level to have the least amount of jelly to clear. Frogs are introduced |- | style="background-color:;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |15 | style="text-align:center;" |110,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color:;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |45 | style="text-align:center;" |180,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color:;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |25 | style="text-align:center;" |20,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |First moves level since level 144. |- | style="background-color:;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |45 | style="text-align:center;" |40,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color:;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |25 | style="text-align:center;" |60,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color:;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |35 | style="text-align:center;" |29,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color:;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30 | style="text-align:center;" |15,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color:;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |40 | style="text-align:center;" |12,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color:;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30 | style="text-align:center;" |100,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color:;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |20 | style="text-align:center;" |50,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color:;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color:;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | First timed level since level 462. |- | style="background-color:;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color:;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |} Trivia *This is the first episode since Gingerbread Glade to have a moves level. *This is the first episode since Sugary Shire to contain a Timed level. *This is the second episode to have all five level types (the first being Gingerbread Glade). *Level 606 has the least number of jelly pieces required to be cleared at only one regular jelly, beating Reality level 172's one double jelly. *This episode continues the trend of having no Toffee Tornadoes as they are absent again. *This episode continues the trend of having no cake bombs as they are absent again. *When Tiffi goes to unclog the sea, the text should say, "Don't fret';' I will. . ." Gallery 606.jpg|Level 606 - |link=Level 606 607.jpg|Level 607 - |link=level 607 608.jpg|Level 608 - |link=Level 608 609.jpg|Level 609 - |link=Level 609 610.jpg|Level 610 - |link=Level 610 611.jpg|Level 611 - |link=Level 611 612.jpg|Level 612 - |link=Level 612 613.jpg|Level 613 - |link=Level 613 614.jpg|Level 614 - |link=Level 614 615.jpg|Level 615 - |link=Level 615 616.jpg|Level 616 - |link=Level 616 Category:Released Episodes of 2014 Category:Episodes Category:World Seven